ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Born This Way Ball
The Born This Way Ball Tour is the name for the upcoming third concert tour by Lady Gaga to promote Born This Way. Gaga first announced the tour on February 19, 2011 during the first night of the third version of The Monster Ball Tour. Gaga stated that the current plan is to start the tour at the end of 2011 and that she is currently working on the design. Gaga also stated during an interview with Fuse, that she wanted the Born This Way Ball Tour to be more like a continuation of The Monster Ball Tour. Background On May 27, 2011, Gaga spoke to Australia's Sunday Herald Sun about the tour stating "the next tour I believe will be called the Born This Way Ball and that will be a much longer tour of Australia. Pink’s tour of Australia is truly inspiring. I don’t know if it will be that long but maybe if we’re lucky. It will be next year, at the top of next year. I think it’s really unfair that artists don’t bring their entire shows Down Under because it is quite expensive to cargo. But I don’t do this for the money. I do it for the thrill of music and theatre so I will be bringing my whole show with me." On June 13, Gaga revealed further about the tour. :"I do have plans, it will be at the top of next year but I have to begin rehearsing by the end of this year. That's what I do. It's time for another marathon. If you're running a marathon, and you're about to cross the finish line, you don't stop and say, 'Oh, once I cross it, it's over.' You run as fast as you can to get there as quickly as you can. So I guess, for me, it's about how many marathons can I run? How many dreams can I make true? Now, not for me, but for my fans" During the iHeartRadio Music Festival, a new interlude title, "Hooker Film", was used. Development “The Haus of Gaga and I have worked for months conceiving a spectacular stage, The Born This Way Ball is an Electro-Metal Pop-Opera; the tale of the Beginning, the genesis of the Kingdom of Fame. How we were birthed and how we will die celebrating.” In February 2012, Lady Gaga released two promotional images for the tour; the first she is wrapped in plastic outside the gates of the Electric Chapel and the second where she is standing outside the door to the Chapel. Stage On February 6, 2012, Gaga tweeted that the central area within the stage will be known as "The Monster Pit", which is regulated to general admission fans who were the first to arrive. Every night, the Haus of Gaga will also choose fans from the Monster Pit to come backstage and meet Gaga. On February 7 at midnight (EST), Gaga tweeted a sketch of the stage for the tour. Images BTWBT-Promo.jpg|First promotional photo Set list Gaga confirmed that she'll perform the following songs via Twitter. * "Heavy Metal Lover" * "Just Dance" * "LoveGame" * "Paparazzi" * "Poker Face" * "Dance in the Dark" Dates On February 8, Lady Gaga released a poster of the first eleven tour dates; there will be 110 shows altogether. 2012 *August (Europe) *Fall (South America) 2013 *January to April (North America) A ^aThere was no "Monster Pit" at these shows. Category:Concert tour Category:The Born This Way Ball Tour